Joining the River Family: Tsukis story
by TsukiRiver
Summary: meet the newest member of the river family Tsuki! this is a story about how Tsuki joined the River family. it comes from MikaUchiha666s' The River Family i have premition to write this from mika so enjoy  i have premition from her to write this and


**Hi Tsuki here saying "I finally did it!" **

**This is a fanfic that is related to one story created by mikauchia666 I got permission to write this because last year I became a part of the real life river family complete with CC LoliXRyan and Aunty Kiki also I will mention one other family member that prefers to stay in the background but I'll get to that later until then enjoy the chapter.**

**Prologue**

**1****st**** person Pov Tsuki**

How did I join the river family? It is a question I had been asked many times. This isn't surprising because the river family is made of geniuses psychopaths and talking animals. So how could I, one of the most normal people on earth, join that family of nut jobs? It is simple really it all started in a grocery store…..

"NO! I am not buying you another knife beyond you already have a huge collection of them at the house. What makes this one so different from the others" I hear a voice saying in the next aisle over. Intrigued at the statement I decided to take a look.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU LIGHT! This is a limited edition jumbo Akatski throwing knife!"Said a white skinned man with black hair and blood red eyes. This must be that beyond the other guy was yelling at.

"I Don't Care!" said the first man whose name was apparently light. Unfortunately due to my poor choice of a spot to spy on them I could only see 3 people beyond and a set of twins.

**Regular Pov**

**(I want to use their names rather than deciding their voices sorry but I want to leave the sound of their voice to you guys)**

"But you just asked…" whimpered beyond. "I DON'T CARE!" yelled light. "…. GAY!" screamed beyond, pissed at light for ignoring him. "IM NOT GAY!" hollered a furious (and slightly flustered) light knowing that now the entire family would start messing with him. "Oh really" mused beyond so softly it was inatuable to everyone but light "the rest of us don't think that" after maybe a second Loli shouted at the top of her lungs "Is He Gay or European?" to which L replied "well he isn't European." Causing Mika and Loli to smirk while simultaneously saying "So He Must Be Gay!" light drooped in his defeat knowing this was the best way to prevent being kicked out of yet another store but hating it anyway and went on to say what would make them shut up "I give up" hoping that they would shut up now. they did shut up but not before Mika, Loli, Mello, and Beyond yelled "WE WIN!" they calmed down and proceeded to finish their shopping when they heard "HA TAKE THAT CHIMCHAR!" at which they all turned to look at matt knowing that he was the only one in the world who would say that in public. Matt felt them staring and asked "what?" causing about half of them to do an anime fall ¼th of them to sweat drop and the rest of them to face palm. They finished their shopping and started to walk home.

**Tsuki 1****st**** person Pov**

The strange group of people finished their little event as I giggled and decided that I liked this family and I would follow them home so I could convince them to adopt me. _Yes I know it sounds strange and stalkerish saying I would follow them home but I was a orphan who ran away from the orphanage because couldn't fit in. this meant I had no home, all the cash that I had I got by doing odd jobs around town and because they don't pay much I could only afford a minimal amount of food. The result being a lonely orphan with almost no money absolutely no home and a very serious case of the munchies that acts on impulse and follows her stomach._ Little did I know that this normally simple task of being adopted would turn into an insane series of events that those involved have come to call _**The Entrance Exams**_.

**How did you like it? I hope it was good and if you didn't understand it read death note and or ****The River Family**** by MikaUchiha666.**

**If you are confused at the sudden italics in the last part that is Tsuki talking to you guys like a storyteller stopping a story to explain something.**

**Thanks for reading please review and don't comment on the shortness of it because this was merely the prolog I won't update on this story until I get like 3 reviews [ not counting you aunty Kiki because that would be like cheating to me and I don't care to explain why.] I hope this can become really popular in the future and I can't wait until I update again**

**Post note: I will try to post 1 chapter a week at least but it won't always be this story because I have some other stories and I can't forget that writers block causes me to continue on a different story or start a new one thanks for understanding.**

**Until next time**

**Tsuki**


End file.
